Gotta Have Faith
by Melissande
Summary: John Cena, WWE Superstar, Rapper, Boyfriend, Father? He’d been young the first time, young and stupid. Now he was determined not the make the same mistakes and to repair the mistakes of his past. Anya, she loves her boyfriend, but is she willing to take o


Gotta Have Faith

Author: Mel

Disclaimer: I only own Isabella, Angelina, the twins, and to an extent Anya.

Summary: John Cena, WWE Superstar, Rapper, Boyfriend, Ex-husband…Father? He'd been young the first time, young and stupid. Now he was determined not the make the same mistakes and to repair the mistakes of his past. Anya, she loves her boyfriend, but is she willing to take on the future he has in mind? Angelina, she loved one man, but it didn't last. It did give her a shining light. Now remarried, fighting to save her marriage and family, can she do it, when her world is turned upside down? These people will find that the only way to figure things out is to have a little bit of faith.

One: Let the Games Begin

"Mommy I want cheesy toast for bwreakfash. And maka sure to burn the cheesy part of the toast." A young childish voice of a small girl reverberated through the large kitchen in which the child was seated. She had blue eyes and dark hair and a mischievous smile that was currently trained to angelic so the child could get what she wanted.

The woman identified as mommy only nodded. She was distracted. The woman was standing at the oven, fixing the girl's desired breakfast, but she was preoccupied. She stood still for a moment, pausing in her actions, to bring a hand up to her forehead and another to her abdomen, an abdomen that was swollen with new life growing inside.

Footsteps were heard as the child exited her seat and made her way over to her mother, stopping behind the woman and tugging on her shirt tail.

"Momma did you hear me?" The woman nodded. "good. Momma where's Daddy?"

"I don't know sweetheart." The woman said, her stomach returning to normal. She turned to smile down at the girl. "But it's okay. Do you only want one piece of cheesy toast or two?"

The little girl's face held a look of intense concentration before her reply. "I want two mommy. That way I won't get hungry. When I eat one piece I get hungry later."

"Okay, well why don't' you go seat back down so Mommy can finish making it okay?"

"Okay." The girl replied turning on her heel and once more returning to the table to patiently await her cheesy toast.

The woman turned to make sure the little girl was preoccupied at the table before letting out a sigh. The truth was she had no idea where the little girl's father, well step-father, was. He hadn't come home last night as planned and well the last time the pair had spoken on the phone, the conversation had been short and tense.

_I just don't understand why you can't take a few weeks off!_

_Baby I'm one of the biggest draws right now, I just can't say hey I have to take some time off, my wife's paranoid._

_I am not paranoid. I just know something's wrong and I need you around for a while._

_Sure. You think I'm having an affair. I know you do. But how many times do I have to tell you and show you I'm not like him! I am me. Why would I screw up the best thing in my life for a piece of ass?_

_I don't know, but many men have and many more will. I just…this isn't about that. I just don't' know I feel out of sorts. I know something's going to happen. I can feel it in the air._

_Yeah well I can't stop my life and our livelihood on a dime or a feeling. Now I have to go. And it's not like I'm not home most nights of the week. And I'll be sure to tell the ass wipe if I see him that his little girl's been asking when her Daddy is gonna come see her. Now I have to go, good bye._

The woman sighed once more as the last conversation played in her head. It wasn't that she didn't' trust her husband, it was she wasn't sure. She just knew something was going to happen and happen soon and she wasn't sure her family was going to survive it intact and whole.

0x0x0

"So she's still nagging ya is she man?" The voice of Terry Gerin or Rhino said to one of his best friends of many years, William Jason Reso, better known as Jay or Christian Cage.

"Yeah. And I don't know why. She's never been like this before."

"Yeah well man you've never mean near her when she was so heavily pregnant before either. Right?"

"No, not really. Before when she was married to Cena, we never saw each other. I guess I could ask him."

"Oh yeah and she'd get wind of it. The current husband asking the ex about how the little woman acted during pregnancy."

"Man you do realize you're not helping right?"

The man nodded. "But do I care? How do you think Angie feels about you not coming home?"

'Probably pissed. Especially since Bella will be asking for me."

"Dude you let down your daughter?"

The blonde Canadian shrugged.

"You're really an idiot. When is the next little bundle of joy due again anyway?"

The blonde man was silent for several moments. "Well you see, umm, …"

"Yes?"

"Well it's actually two bundles of joy."

What?!?"

"Yeah she's pregnant with twins."

"Oh my god! That's hilarious. Now really when is Angie due?"

"She's due soon. And Angel is pregnant with twins I swear."

"Wow. Boys or girls or one of each?"

"Dunno."

"What? You know it's twins but not the sex?"

Jay shrugged. "She wanted to be surprised. Didn't' get that with Isabella because Cena was a dumbass."

"Well damn. So names?"

"Well we're still arguing about that."

"Okay. Well what have you got thus far?"

"Well Ange likes Tristian, Ian, Connor, William, Liam, and Michael. As well as Logan, Lilly, Eve, Morgan and Jamison. I like Jasmine, Jason, Jay Jay, Jordan, Jorja, Jaylin, Jada, Jaya and Jackson."

"Wow. Interesting list."

The blonde nodded.

"I'm thinking we should go with J names."

"Okay but why not I names or A names?"

"Because girls aren't important. I want my sons named after me."

"Do you use this logic when talking to your wife?"

"Maybe."

"No wonder you're having martial problems."

-x-x-x-

"John are you sure about this?" The voice of Anastasia Romano, sports journalist and girlfriend of one John Cena, asked from her place in the passenger seat of the vintage Mustang.

"I'm perfectly sure about this. Lina won't care if I show up. She's always buggin' me 'bout comin' to see B anyway. And why not bring my number one chick along to meet my number one gal. I mean don't' you think it's time?"

The 5'6 raven headed woman raised an eyebrow. She was in her mid-twenties and had been living in Miami doing weekend sports casting when she met John Cena in a restaurant. They'd hit it off and well the rest was as some say history. They'd quickly moved in together after dating for two months, but quietly. That was going on ten months ago. And she was just now on her way to his ex-wife's house to meet his daughter. To say she was nervous would be an understatement.

John and his ex-wife had met in a restaurant, which was ironic considering that John and Anya had as well. John had been out with friends, Angelina, or Angie or Lina as John called her was at the next table on a disastrous blind date. The pair had made glances over dinner and well that was all Anya could remember. She didn't' really want to hear how he met his ex-wife. But the word ex made it easier to hear and know what she did.

Anyway they had exchanged numbers and the next time John was in the area for an event he called her. They'd dated for eight months before they'd married and been married for a rocky year and half before the pregnancy happened. John said he'd been furious and over reacted. He hadn't wanted children, the pregnancy was unplanned. He acted admittedly like a dumb fuck, his words of course. And well they'd separated when Angie was three months pregnant, the divorce was finalized two days before little Isabella Jade Stewart-Cena was born.

John visited his daughter when he could, but he'd admitted to Anya it was hard. He hated himself for the way he had acted and missed much of his little girl's life. Anya reminded him many times that it was okay and he could make up for his past mistakes. Today was a way to do that, he wanted to introduce his daughter to what he was pretty sure would be a member of her family. John and Anya were all but married and well marriage was just a legal document anyway. He felt married so that was all that mattered, since he was admittedly gun shy about marriage after the first disaster, but he internally thought his ex hadn't been as such.

"So how much longer til we're there?"

John was shook from his thoughts by Anya's words.

"Huh?"

"I asked how much longer until we're at Angelina's home. The one she shares with Jason?"

"Umm about two miles. So ya ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

John smiled thinking the same thing to himself.


End file.
